


Inspection

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Come Eating, Flogging, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fives gets apersonalinspection from an officer.





	Inspection

Fives stands at attention, chin lifted, eyes straight ahead as he waits for inspection.  The officer that strides into the room is  _ gorgeous _ in his starched grays, cover settled just a little forward to accommodate the topknot he wears.  The heels of his shining boots click on the durasteel floor, but Fives stays perfectly still instead of dropping to his knees to worship them the way he wants to.

Tup’s voice is sharp as it rings out.  “ARC-5555?”

“Present.”  Fives isn’t sure how he manages to keep the whine out of his voice, but he does.  He stays stock-still as Tup circles him - he can  _ feel _ those eyes on him, and it steals his breath away.  

Tup doesn’t say a word, and he desperately hopes that’s a good thing; he took  _ hours _ to repaint and polish his armor to perfection, and starch his own kama, and clean himself up to the kind of look they could use for propaganda back on Kamino -  _ eat your chow, quit bitching, keep training, and maybe  _ **_you_ ** _ can make ARC grade someday too, cadet _ . 

He can't quite hold back a snicker at his own thoughts, and then winces when it brings the officer's full attention to him.  “Is there something funny about this?”

“No sir.”   _ You fucked up good this time, vod.  _

Tup is in his face, his voice dropping to a growl.  “You want to try that again,  _ without  _ lying to me?”

Oh, little gods, this shouldn’t be hot.  Tup  _ snarls _ when he doesn’t respond, and Fives shudders.  “Can I make it up to you, sir?”

That earns a smirk Fives  _ knows _ means trouble.  “You did so well maintaining your kit, I think you can give me a hand with mine.”

“Anything.”

“I want you on your knees - you can start by polishing my boots.”  Fives is on his knees before Tup can say anything else, but he shudders when one mirror-shined boot is planted on his chest to push him to his back.  “That suits you better, I think.” 

Oh, yes.  He can do something with this.  He leans up, licking along the toe of one boot, tasting nothing but the tang of clean leather, before he presses a kiss there, smirking at Tup.  The pressure on his chest increases just a little, and he moans. “You’re still thinking too much, ARC-5555. Keep working.”

Fives shudders as Tup lets him roll over, shifting to a holo-perfect pushup position, holding himself there as he bends his head to kiss along the leather - Tup’s other boot rests on his broad shoulder to add a little weight there.  

He doesn’t know how long he spends there, licking and kissing the leather, worshiping it, and he’s not really sure when Tup switches boots, but he comes back to the sound of a throat clearing as Tup looks expectantly down at him.  His arms are shaking, just a little, and he pushes himself back up to his knees. “Sir?” he asks, and his voice is quieter than usual - had he done good? Was that right?

“That’s good, ARC trooper, you did a good job.”  Gloved fingers run through his carefully gelled hair, and he relaxes.  

“Anything for an officer.”

Tup chuckles, a low purr that goes straight to Fives’ cock.  “That’s what I like to hear, ARC. I think it’s time for the physical inspection.  Undress, set your armor aside  _ carefully _ , and fold your suit properly.  I want to see the peak physical condition you ARCs pride yourselves on.”  He folds his hands behind his back, waiting.

Fives does what he’s told, slowly removing his kama first, then his pauldron, then each piece of his armor, making a show of it for his officer.

“Sometime tonight, ARC.” 

He grins and unzips his undersuit even slower.  The strike from the crop on his hip is lightning-quick and makes him jump, whining in his throat.  

Tup looks stern.  “Suit off. Now.” The crop taps against one boot, ready to be used again.

Fives jumps to obey - this is  _ serious _ now, and he can’t help the way his cock twitches when Tup pops the riding crop against the leather of his boot.

Finally, he’s down to his skin and standing back at parade rest, hands folded behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart, completely on display as Tup circles him, running the cool leather of the crop over his bare skin.  

He traces every line of muscle and tendon, and Fives shivers at the slow strokes - he can’t help his soft whine of Tup’s name when he runs the crop over his half-hard cock, and it earns him a light tap on his balls.  “What was that, ARC?”

“N-nothing, sir.”

Tup smirks.  “That’s what I thought.  Bend over, elbows on the bunk.  My inspection isn’t complete yet.”  Fives eagerly obeys, and Tup runs the crop over the muscled curve of his ass.  “Now, before we start, should I give you a few stripes for being  _ deliberately _ slow?”  

“Sorry sir, won’t happen again, sir,” Fives says, shivering at the brush of leather. 

Tup purrs and lays the crop down next to him.  “I know it won’t. I have a better idea though.  You see, I think you need a few good lashes to make sure you remember it - since the crop doesn’t seem like enough of a punishment, you need something a little more memorable.”

Fives risks glancing back at the whisper of leather, and his mouth goes dry with  _ want _ .  “Sir…”

Tup smiles at him, shaking out the leather straps of a flogger.  “Is this what you need, ARC? Something to get the point across?”  It’s as much a tease as it is a check-in, and Fives nods quickly.

“Think that’ll make your point just fine.”

Tup runs a gloved hand down the length of his spine before he steps back.  “Are you ready to start?”

“Yes sir.”   Fives is almost panting already, and he spreads his legs, waiting for the first lashes.  When they come, the sensation is deep and intense - rather than the sparks of pain from the crop, it feels like embers smoldering and blazing hot through him.  He stays still -  _ like a good boy, _ Tup’s warm voice supplies from his memories - and he counts the number of lashes.  Tup isn’t making it a rough night; It’s the lighter flogger, and he only gives Fives fifteen strokes with it.  It’s just enough to warm him up and get him good and hard, his cock aching and leaking down the length. He can’t quite hold back every sound, but the ones that slip loose are soft, breathless little gasps and moans, and he hears Tup echo a few of them.  

“Was that enough?”  Another check-in, and Fives nods again.

“Think I’ve learned my lesson, sir.”  He takes a deep breath as Tup runs a hand down his side, calming him down with just a touch.

His voice is low as he says, “That’s good, you’re doing very well.  You’re not quite done though, I have a more  _ thorough _ physical examination for you.  Spread your legs a little more for me.”  Tup strokes along the curve of his ass before he pulls his hand away, and Fives hears the hiss of leather over skin as he pulls his glove off.  Just the sound makes him whine, and Tup chuckles from behind him. “Needy, ARC?”

“Yes sir, I need your hands on me.”  He’s panting for it, slipping out of the scene, but then Tup is back, running his still-gloved hand over his body, tracing every tight muscle.  

“Relax for me, I’m almost done.”  He can’t  _ not _ , with Tup’s voice low and warm and smooth, like good whiskey, and he lets out a slow breath as he relaxes.  Tup slips a finger into him when he does, fucking him with it slowly until he relaxes enough for the second. It feels like it takes forever, and Fives  _ feels _ the pleased hum when his hips buck as Tup’s fingertips drag over his prostate.  “Udesii, I’m just going to check your reaction time.” Tup still sounds so calm and detached, he’s just an officer, nothing more.  It’s even harder to stay still when he wraps a gloved hand around Fives’ cock, stroking him in time with each stroke of fingers over his sweet spot, making stars burst behind his tightly shut eyelids.  

“Sir- sir, please-  I can’t-”

“ _ Come for me, ARC-5555. _ ”  The order is sharp, a stroke with each number, and his orgasm hits hard as he spills over Tup’s hand, keening his name.

He isn’t sure when Tup’s fingers are replaced by his cock, but he  _ does _ notice when fingers are pressed into his mouth, and he eagerly licks his own come off the glove, sucking each one as Tup lets him worship his hand.  He’s floating, and he barely feels the heat as Tup comes with a soft moan, slumping over his back. Fives ends up face down in the bunk somehow, as Tup pulls out and cleans them up.  

He cracks an eye to just  _ look _ at his riduur, flushed and panting, his uniform askew and hair falling out of his topknot, cock softening against the fabric where Tup hadn’t even bothered to do more than unzip the greys and pull it out.  He looks hot as nine hells, and if Fives could possibly go again so soon, he would, just from seeing Tup so debauched. “C’mere,” he slurs, reaching out a hand, and Tup shakes his head.

“Let me get this off, and I’ll be there,” he promises, smiling as he takes Fives’ hand to kiss his fingers before pulling back to strip down.  The uniform is carelessly tossed aside, and Tup slips into bed with him, curling around him to cuddle him close. “Are you okay? That was intense,” he murmurs, reaching for the water to hold the cup to Fives’ lips.  

Fives dutifully takes a few sips before he nods.  “That was the hottest thing you’ve ever done,” he says, and relishes in Tup’s sweet smile and the way his cheeks flush an even darker pink.  ”Really though, thank you.”

Tup smiles and kisses him.  “Anything for you, cyare.” Fives grins, settling in against Tup with his face buried in his chest.

“Next time, I get to be the officer,” he murmurs, as he falls asleep to the sound of Tup’s soft laughter.


End file.
